One Hundred and Five Roses
by allthingsmagical
Summary: It is Arthur and Merlin's first Valentunes day together and Arthur is determined to make it one that Merlin will never forget. Basically full of Merthur fluff. Please R&R.


_**I don't own Merlin. (Sadly)**_

_**This is a Valentines idea that popped into my head wanting to be wrote so here it is. This fic is AU and is just full of Merthur fluff from start to finish.**_

_**Thank you to Cathcer1984 for her help :) x**_

_**I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made** **:)**_

* * *

><p>Merlin slowly woke up and turned over and flung his arm across the bed and felt...nothing.<p>

Merlin just knew he was going to hate the next two weeks. There was something big going on at Uther's company which had Arthur going in early, meaning Merlin was to wake up alone, no snuggling up to Arthur and burying his face in Arthur's neck, no feeling Arthur's hand as it gently ran down his back before gripping his arse in a squeeze before he rolled Merlin onto his back and laying on top of him.

Merlin sighed as he got out of bed and made his way to the shower to get washed and dressed for the day. He couldn't wait for the fourteenth to come. Just thirteen more days to go and then Arthur will be off for two whole weeks.

Merlin was halfway through his breakfast when a knock sounded at the door. He stood up and walked over to the door, opening it to see no-one there, but before turning to close the door something on the mat caught his eye.

It was a single red rose with a little note. He bent down and picked them up, smiling as he read the note.

_**February 1st**_

"_I think of you every second and every breath,_

_For you I would stare even into the face of death._

_To kiss your lips is to taste the sweetness of love,_

_And it brings forth feelings from the heavens above"_

Arthur. Merlin couldn't help the big smile that took over his face. This year would be his and Arthur's first Valentines day as they got together at the end of February last year, fell in love and Merlin sold his flat to move in with Arthur at the end of June.

Merlin got out a clear cut vase and poured water in it before sitting the flower inside and sat it on the table in front of their settee.

As soon as Arthur walked in from work Merlin was all over him and dragging him to their room saying they could have something to eat later. Arthur wasn't complaining.

* * *

><p>The next morning when Merlin was eating his breakfast a knock sounded at the door. Same as the day before Merlin saw no-one there but this time on the mat, two red roses and a small note.<p>

_**February 2nd**_

"_If I could have just one wish,_

_I would wish to wake up everyday_

_to the sound of your breath on my neck,_

_the warmth of your lips on my cheek,_

_the touch of your fingers on my skin,_

_and the feel of your heart beating with mine..._

_Knowing that I could never find that feeling_

_with anyone other than you."_

Merlin placed the note in a little box he found out yesterday next to the first one and put the two roses in the vase bringing the total up to three.

Arthur had rang him when he had five minutes to spare asking to see if he got his roses and the call that was supposed to be checking if he got the roses and Merlin saying thank you actually ended up as phone sex and Arthur having to go and clean himself off before his meeting.

* * *

><p><em><strong>February 3rd<strong>_

"_If I could have all the time in the world,_

_I know what I would do:_

_I'd spend the time_

_In pleasure sublime,_

_Just by being with you."_

Merlin smiled and placed the note in the box and and the three red roses in the vase now making six. Merlin had stripped and waited for Arthur to return home that night and set the table with Arthur's favorite meal.

When Arthur walked through the door he stopped when he saw Merlin stood naked next to the table that was covered with food.

"Welcome home Arthur. Food or me?"

The food was left untouched that night.

* * *

><p><em><strong>February 4th<strong>_

"_Every day with you gives me a thrill;_

_All my dreams you richly fulfill._

_I'm a fool for your charms;_

_You belong in my arms;_

_Love me; please say that you will."_

With a smile on his face, the note was placed in the box and the four roses went in the vase making it full with ten.

Gwen stopped by that day to talk to Merlin when she spotted the roses. "They are from Arthur." Merlin said when she asked and the explained to her what Arthur had been doing.

* * *

><p>The next morning a knock sounded at the door and Merlin answered it with a smile on his face that faltered a little when he saw Morgana stood there. "Morgana?"<p>

Morgana merely smiled and walked into the flat to see the vase full of roses sat on the table just like Gwen had said along with a vase next to it that just had water in it.

"Morgana why are you here?"

"Gwen told me what my dear brother had been doing and I find it hard to believe so I thought I would come and see for myself."

Another knock sounded at the door and Merlin answered to find five red roses along with a note.

_**February 5th**_

"_When all goes wrong, and my life runs amok,_

_I think of you, and I get unstuck;_

_In the midst of chaos, you make my heart sing;_

_You're my peace, my happiness, my everything."_

"Well. It's a good job I saw it otherwise I would have never believed it."

Merlin merely smiled and placed the five roses in the vase and the note in his box. "My brother really has got it bad with you Merlin."

Merlin laughed. "I feel the same with him Morgana."

* * *

><p><em><strong>February 6th<strong>_

"_Let me sing you a love song_

_About what I feel in my heart;_

_Butterflies can't find nectar_

_Whenever we're apart._

_You're a flower in bloom._

_In the dark, in the gloom,_

_It's you who brightens my day._

_How many ways do I need you?_

_Every day, every way, come what may."_

Merlin smiled and place the six red roses in the vase making it a total of eleven. He needed more vases. Merlin picked up the first vase and carried it into the kitchen as he sorted out fresh water, cutting away the dead leafs. He wanted the flowers to last as long as possible. When that was done he put his coat on and walked out to but some more vases.

* * *

><p><em><strong>February 7th<strong>_

"_Sometimes I'm happy and cheerful;_

_Other times grumpy and sad;_

_Your absolute love never wavers,_

_Whether I'm grouchy or glad."_

Merlin smiled and filled one of his new vases with water and place the seven roses in it along with the odd one in the other. Arthur had told him that he would this every day until the fourteenth and Merlin worked out that it made one hundred and five roses. As they only had two vases, Merlin brought eight more yesterday. Ten roses to a vase, Merlin knew what he was to do with the odd five.

* * *

><p><em><strong>February 8th<strong>_

"_When I think of you, you fill my mind;_

_There's no more thinking room I find._

_I've never had such thoughts before;_

_I'm lost in you, whom I adore."_

Merlin placed two from this bunch into the vase making ten and placed the now six roses in a vase of their own and the note went into the box along with the others.

* * *

><p><em><strong>February 9th<strong>_

"_My thoughts of you come frequently;_

_They're always filled with you and me._

_No matter what I see or when,_

_It brings you back to mind again."_

Merlin took four roses from the nine and placed them in with the vase with six in making another ten and now having four vases with ten roses in and a vases with five in.

* * *

><p><em><strong>February 10th<strong>_

"_I never knew about happiness;_

_I didn't think dreams came true;_

_I couldn't believe in love,_

_Until I finally met you."_

Merlin decided to put these ten roses in a vase on their own now making five vases of ten roses and the other vases with the odd five in.

Arthur came in that night completely exhausted and mad about work. An argument went off between him and his father and Merlin stripped Arthur and gave him a full body massage, ridding him of his tense muscles.

Merlin was happy to help Arthur and it must have more than he thought if Arthur fell right to sleep and actually rushed round the next morning as he slept through the alarm.

* * *

><p><em><strong>February 11th<strong>_

"_I'm thinking of you_

_With joy and pleasure,_

_Remembering times_

_I'll always treasure._

_When I think of you,_

_My heart is light;_

_You're a special person,_

_A sheer delight."_

Merlin took five from the eleven and made another full vase of ten making it now six vases and one with six in. Merlin read the note again before placing it in his box and locking it. _Three more days to go._ Merlin thought with a smile on his face.

* * *

><p><em><strong>February 12th<strong>_

"_I'll always be the one who looks at you,_

_And sees you in a fond and loving light;_

_I'll always know that you're the one for me,_

_Because when we're together, life is right."_

The first two vases, Merlin noticed that the roses were starting to wither a bit so he sorted them out and was determined to keep them until he had the whole hundred and five. He took four from the twelve and placed them with the six making another full vase of ten and eight on their own.

Merlin placed his note in the plain box and an idea came to mind, he took out his paints and with a picture in mind, Merlin started to paint on the box.

* * *

><p><em><strong>February 13th<strong>_

"_Whenever I feel down and blue,_

_You make me laugh, and I feel new._

_Your loving looks turn my heart to goo;_

_There's no one, Love, no one like you."_

Merlin filled two more vases with water and took two from the thirteen making the eight now ten. Out of the eleven he had left he placed ten in a vase he filled and looked at the one on it's own in the vase.

Merlin had finished the painting on the box, on it was a sketch of him and Arthur he copied from a picture they had taken together two moths ago along with their names on it and the date of when they started going out with little love hearts painted here and there to fill in any empty spaces.

Merlin showed it Arthur that night who ran his fingers over their names with a smile on his face but Merlin could tell there was something Arthur had to tell Merlin.

"Arthur what's wrong?"

"I have to work tomorrow. I'm sorry baby. I did all of this to make it as special as I could for you only to let you down on the day."

Merlin took the box from Arthur and held onto him. "Don't apologise Arthur. It is just one of those things. We might not have tomorrow but we will have tomorrow night right?"

"Yes Merlin."

"Then that's all that matters. Nothing has been ruined and you haven't let me down. I can safely say that you have made this Valentines day one that I will not forget. I love you Arthur."

"I love you too Merlin." Arthur replied as he picked his boyfriend up and carried him to bed.

* * *

><p>The next day Merlin had to admit that he was disappointed when he woke up alone. He was looking forward to waking up in Arthur's arms and having morning sex. Merlin got out of bed with a smile though, he was looking forward to his last note to make his box complete.<p>

After Merlin had his breakfast the knock sounded at the door and Merlin opened the door and couldn't believe his eyes when Arthur was stood there with fourteen roses in his hand and the biggest Valentines card Merlin had ever seen. "I lied last night about working today. I am now all yours for two weeks. Happy Valentines day baby."

Merlin gave Arthur a quick and passionate kiss. "Happy Valentines day Arthur." he said as he took the flowers and card.

Arthur stood and watched as Merlin placed nine out of the fourteen roses in the vase that had just one rose in it and put the other five on the side in the kitchen as cut the stems off and peeled off the petals, placing them in a dish.

"You have a lot of roses Merlin."

"One hundred and five. Ten to a vase. Some of the first ones are dying but I was determined to keep them until I had all hundred and five.

Merlin opened his box ready and took the note from Arthur with a kiss.

_**February 14th**_

"_While others tell me I have faults and flaws,_

_And pick me all apart and criticize,_

_You love me, sweetheart, just the way I am;_

_I only see affection in your eyes._

_My pesky quirks you only find endearing;_

_Your perfect mate is what you choose to see;_

_I love you for a multitude of reasons;_

_And most of all 'cause you let me be me._

_I never have to change to meet your standards;_

_Acceptance is the greatest gift you give;_

_I appreciate you for your sweet devotion,_

_And I'll love you for as long as we shall live."_

"Oh Arthur." Merlin said when he finished reading. He folded the note and placed it in the box and locked it before launching himself at his blond boyfriend.

Arthur laughed as, thanks to his quick reflexes, caught Merlin and held onto him as the brunet wrapped his legs around Arthur.

"I am guessing that you loved your Valentines gift?"

"Oh yes." Merlin said breathlessly as he peppered Arthur's face with kisses. "But it was just roses Merlin."

"I don't care. This is the first Valentines I have had to share with someone and it is one I will never forget."

"Bedroom?"

"Yes Arthur."

Arthur caught Merlin's lips with his and blindly made his way to their bedroom. Once there, Arthur let go of Merlin, letting him drop onto the bed. He smiled down at him, watching as Merlin removed what little clothing he was wearing whilst not taking his eyes away from his own. Arthur stripped down to nothing and moved forward, laying himself over Merlin and moved down for a kiss. "I love you Merlin."

"I love you too Arthur." he replied, burying his fingers in the gold locks as he moved Arthur's head down again. They kissed slowly and sensually, rubbing against each other. Merlin's fingers tightened in Arthur's hair as he pulled him back. "Make love to me Arthur." Merlin panted.

"With pleasure Merlin." Arthur smiled. Lowering his head again to capture the lips of the man under him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The end.<strong>_

_**What do you think?**_

_**Review? :)**_


End file.
